Coffee Shop
by camry72
Summary: AU. She really didn't want another relationship. As if the previous one could even be called that. But her very good friend Jennifer had given him her number and reminded her not many men hit on pregnant women. It would be rude not to answers the three calls he left on her phone. And why does he take numbers from random strangers anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Feeling the cold air against her arms she pulled her coat tighter, she shivered the clouds gray. She walked into the coffee shop and walked up to the register. It was't a busy day, the man behind the counters making sure the machines we clean and in tip top shape. She cleared her throat. The man turned around. She saw that he had the brightest blue eyes, messy dark hair and kind but masculine look to his face.

He smiled at her. She pointed at the chalkboard menu next to the register. The special: Mint white chocolate. It was a hot drink and it felt cold. She loved trying out new drinks.

"You're our first customer today." he spoke in a kind voice. She looked at him. She had been by the coffee shop often. Seeing it usually full to the brim. She never stopped, always in a rush to get to work. It was a Friday and it was nearly two in the afternoon the place opened at seven in the morning. It was odd. "I've seen people look in, but no one ever comes in."

She heard the man as he made her drink. She learned that the store had only been around for about two months and a week and that the customers flow had slowly decreased around the six week point until maybe one or two people came in a day.

"Here's your drink. That will be $3.19." She took out her wallet and handed him the small silver card. He swiped the card and handed it back to her. She took her drink and started moving towards a table. Perhaps her sitting down at a table would help him attract customers. As she walked towards a table. The man ask her. "How far along are you?" A bit surprised that anyone would even notice her her pregnant belly under the coat. She held up four fingers. He followed her to the table.

She thought maybe he was bored and lonely. She wasn't very fond of small talk but she would listen to him speak. After all, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to be at work for six hours and have no one come in. At the clinic, where she worked, she it she hoped that pe

"So I can tell you really don't talk much." She nodded her head at him. "My name is Jason. As you can probably tell." He said pointing at his name tag. I live with a few friends in in the east part of town. My favorite color is red. And I'm 22. I have this black and white stray cat that follows me to my house and work everyday. Give him tuna one day and he'll follow you every day."

"Cute." She took a sip of her chocolate.

In mocked shock, " So she does speak!" he plainly stated. "So four months, do you know what you are having?"

"A girl." She smiled as she looked at her belly.

"Aw that's cool. I have 3 brothers. One older the other two younger. I wish my parents had had a girl. Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't have a sibling but I do have a friend that's kind of like a sister." She looked into her cup. It was halfway gone.

"So is the father excited?" He knew by the look on her face that it was probably an intrusive question.

"No." she frowned. She wanted to leave she stood up and took her items.

He looked up at her. "Please don't go. I'm sorry, I asked." She looked at him. Turned back around looked him and started back for the door. On her way out she notice the reason for his lack of customers but decided to continue on her way.

He stood a bit ashamed for annoying her. He walked back to his counter and heard the bell ring.

He turned around surprised to see her there. " I wasn't going to tell you this. But your sign is facing the wrong way." She flipped the sign behind the door. Making the red and white "OPEN" side face the outside. "I think that may explain the lack of customers." She almost giggled as she saw him hit his head against the register. Soon after she walked back into the cold.

 **There's a bit of a reference to another tv show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

He was on a coffee run. His store had finally had grown a bit; he made sure that his open sign was facing outward when he was in. He was delivering coffee during the lunch break. It was an idea that came to him between the hours of 11 and one he would leave the store to one of his roommates. He had posted the announcement this morning, and he was getting customers already. As he drove there, he thought about the girl that come in two weeks before. She was pretty. She had beautiful dark blue eyes that almost looked purple. Long dark hair that reached midway to her back.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. He instantly liked her when she didn't smile right away. Heck, she didn't even speak. She intrigued him more. He had planned on asking her out being used to picking up girls on the spot. But when she turned he saw that her abdomen jutted out a bit. He assumed she was taken. He had noticed that she wasn't that big which explained her look of surprise, but he was very observant.

But when she confirmed she was four months along. He assumed that his guess was confirmed. He remembers how his female roommate and her boyfriend teased him for hitting on a pregnant woman and a bit more for sticking his foot in his mouth when he asked about the father.

His light changed to green, and he was able to turn into the parking lot. He was at a clinic. A woman's clinic no less. He chuckled to himself, what were the chances of finding that girl here.

He stood at the doors which were locked. It was one of those places that closed during lunch hour. A nurse walked stood beside him. She had two bags of what looked like food.

"Oh, those look like that coffee's Rachel ordered. They smell great. Let me open the doors for you. So you can help me carry those inside and Rachel can pay you. I hope you brought raspberry tea because she can't have coffee.

He smiled. "Yup. eight regulars, five decafs, two fraps, and raspberry tea."

He followed the nurse in with the coffees in his hands. He looked at the posters on the wall. It had pictures of women in all stages of pregnancy. She knocked on the door to the lounge, and the girl from the coffee shop opened the door, and the nurse walked in. He almost dropped the drinks.

"Be careful, Jason. I'm paying a lot for those drinks." She had a little smirk on her face.

He smirked back and walked beside her to the table. "So Rachel, huh?"

"Yes," Rachel told him were to set the drinks and decide to walk him out. Most people got lost in the maze of hallways and offices at least that were her excuse. She just wanted to have a few minutes to herself.

"So how come you ordered coffee?" Jason asked. He wanted to start a conversation and not walk in silence.

"Because I can." She said questionably.

"No, I mean doesn't the smell of coffee bother you. I remember when one of my friends was pregnant she couldn't stand to be around coffee and said it was very common among pregnant women."

"Not really. Not even in the first trimester. Just pizza. Every woman has a different thing. Mine is pizza."

He stopped. She stopped. " Really pizza?" He seemed a bit shocked.

"Can't even stand the sight of it." They continued walking. "I used to eat the thing all the time before."

"I'm sorry, I asked about the father. It wasn't my place to ask."

"No." she agreed with him. "It wasn't, but I shouldn't have reacted that way either."

"Naw. I shouldn't have put my foot in my mouth. My father always told me I was guilty of that."

"Maybe you should listen to him."

"Hey!" she smirked as she opened the door for him. "So what's your number?"

"I don't give out numbers on the second meet. Good bye, Jason." She let the door close after him.

He notices some rustling behind the small pine trees besides the building.

He saw another woman come from behind. " Look. Grr. I don't understand why Rachel let's such a great opportunity pass her by." He saw her scribble furiously. "Here. This is Raven's number, tell her Jennifer gave you that number. She's also free on Mondays."

Quirking an eyebrow he watches the girl stomp into the building. He wondered if that's the friend that Rachel spoke about the first time they met. Because besides the fact that the looked similar enough to be sisters, he doubts any regular co-worker would give him her number.

 **I'm sorry that this a bit late. I promised the April 15 and it's the 21st. I've been busy with essays and math in school but to make up for it the following chapter will be up soon. The chapter is almost complete!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said I would post sooner. I lied. I had quite a bit that came up over the past couple of months between college exams and other personal stuff. The chapter was written it was that I wanted to make some changes but without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

She hated Wallace West. She really did. The red headed little bastard. Sure, she liked him because he was Jennifer boyfriend and was nice to her. Nevermind she didn't hate him. She just couldn't tolerate him sometimes, and these was one those times.

Right now he was barricading the door between her and Jen. She found out after hearing a message from the coffee shop owner that she had given her number to Jason. She wasn't even around! But then Jen told her that she heard the conversation and gave him her number she was not happy. She hated Jen right now.

"LOOK Raven! You should talk to other guys you know besides Wally. I mean he doesn't even count!" Jen yelled through the door.

"I'm a guy, and I resent that!"

Jen walked out of the room and stood next to Wally. " You know Richard with Kori. He loves Kori." She said sympathetically. "It was just one drunken night."

"Yeah, Happy 21st to me." Rachel murmured. But he's with Kori. And I know that even after you told him, he still left."

"He said that he would give a couple of million dollars just so don't I won't bother him. Probably thinks I'll go to the media with this. And ruin his engagement to Kori. I thought Dick would be more of a man."

"Just talk to Jason. I mean, I'm sure they are not all bad. Look at Wally." the redhead blushed as Jen kissed him on the cheek. "If not, I'll give your number to Adonis from high school."

" Fine. I guess I call him. But you owe me!" Raven retorted after remembering just how "persistent" Adonis could be.

In an apartment a mile away. Jason looked through his letters. His slightly older brother sent him an invitation. He had not spoken to any of his siblings since he moved out at eighteen. But knowing his brother he was sure that their father had given him his address. He looked at the letters.

 _You are cordially invited to the union of_

 _Kori Anders_

 _and_

 _Richard Grayson_

 _on the_

 _13 of August_

Jason Todd sighed. It wouldn't look good if he didn't attend this wedding. He stepped out on the family. The family business got bigger after he left. Gathering media attention, he was considered the long-lost black sheep. Funny. He had started his own coffee business. Sure it was a tiny hole in the wall, but it was his. He was never interested in the family business and after the fall out with his brothers five years ago. He wasn't interested in attending this wedding. He barely even knew Dick. The two never getting along together and both were stubborn, and Richard was such a goody goody. Always trying to make himself look better even not caring on how it may make others look.

His phone rang he glanced down and smiled it was the number Jen had given him. It was Rachel. He picked up the phone. "Hello, Jason speaking. How are you, Rachel?"

"How do you even know it was me?" Rachel asked a tad surprised.

He smirked. "I saved your number as soon as I got from your friend, Jennifer. I was wondering if you would like to go out for pizza Friday," he said jokingly remembering that pizza made her sick.

"Haha. Very funny."

He sat a bit more confidently on his couch. "Actually, I was wondering if you like to go out for breakfast Monday morning. Your friend told me you were free on Mondays."

"My soon to be ex-friend," she growled. "Where?"

"I know this little place that does that's only open until noon on the west side of town. Meet me at the coffee shop around say 8:30. If that's okay with you."

"That's just fine," Rachel responded.

"Well. Bye Rachel."

"Goodbye. Jason." He let out a breath he was holding.

"You got a date with the pregnant chick, didn't ya?" Roy had been standing behind the couch the entire time listening to the conversation he moved around the sofa and tossed the baseball he had been throwing in the air while eavesdropping to Jason

"Yes. Did you get the invitation from Dick?" Try to avoiding any further teasing from Roy. Roy looked at his friend. Jason tossed the ball back.

"I got it about a week ago," Roy said. "Are you going to invite Rachel?"

Jason looks over a Roy. "Really Roy! I just met her!" catching the ball that Roy tossed back over.

"And now you're having a baby!" Roy teased. Jason threw the ball lower. He figured that it was worthless avoiding teasing from Roy but seeing as the ball hit it's target right in the crotch making the man keel over in pain. He laughed at the man Roy should know better than to tease him about the people he chooses to go out with.

 **I'll post when I can! Have a great summer!**


End file.
